Conventional umbrellas are usually held with one hand and, when so used, have the inherent drawback that only one of the user's hands is free for other tasks. It is for this reason that outdoor workers, such as mailmen and the like do not usually carry umbrellas. To overcome this problem, various devices have been developed by which the umbrella may be fitted onto the body and carried without the use of the hands.
Examples of these carrying devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,657,263 to Lauby; 1,850,497 to Cromby; and 4,537,339 to Pearson. While these patents may have subtle design differences from one to the other, they are all basically harness systems which strap to the upper torso of the user and, in various ways, attach a conventional umbrella to the carrier.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,085,984 to Kruithof and 3,700,149 to Grogan show harness systems for carrying umbrellas similar to those described in the previous paragraph. But, in these patents, the umbrellas are especially adapted to fit the particular harness.
The carrier devices of the above patents all share the following problems:
1. Relative difficulty in connecting and disconnecting the umbrella from the harnesses.
2. Relative difficulty in putting on the umbrella harnesses.
3. The harnesses are generally cumbersome and interfere with the use of shoulder carried bags.
4. The harnesses present an unattractive appearance and may often wrinkle or damage the wearer's clothing.
German Offenlegungsschrift 2734663 to Wiedermann shows a number of umbrella mounts. FIG. 6 shows a shoulder hook 14, an intermediate portion 13 and a handle of unitary design. The umbrella handle is of conventional circular cross-section, as is shoulder hook 14, while the cross-section of portion 13, adapted to be disposed between the torso and the arm, is not disclosed. The significant drawback of this arrangement, regardless of whether the shape of the intermediate portion 13 is considered circular or flat, is that it does not provide adequate means for stabilizing the umbrella in upright orientation. If circular in cross-section, part 13 would have only minimum surface available for gripping while, if flatter, the circular handle, also under the arm, would interfere with securing the arm gripping part 13. In addition, the Wiedermann mount cannot be adjusted to fit persons of different size due to its unitary design and the result is an uncomfortable fit for many users.
The present invention relates to an umbrella support, and particularly to improvements therein, which constitute a significant departure from the typical umbrella supports.
The principal object of this invention is to provide an umbrella carrier device which permits freedom of both hands of the user but involves no body harness or straps.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved umbrella carrier which is universally adaptable to persons of widely different physiques.
A further object of this invention is to provide an umbrella carrier which is easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an umbrella carrier which is readily adaptable for retrofitting conventional umbrellas and for use on equipment of original manufacture.
Yet another further object of this invention is to provide a dual purpose stablizer/handle member whereby the umbrella may be stabilized when carried by the torso and easily hand carried in the usual manner of a conventional umbrella.